


you're the one that i want, oo-oo-oo, honey

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, chris and sarah lee are here too but not gonna tag them either, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, happy white day ya filthy animals, low morality daniel/high morality sean, motorcycle mean boy daniel and his sweet older brother sean who works at the diner, the wanderers are here but not gonna tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Did you start the fight or did they?' Sean managed to say.'Them,' Daniel said. He widened his eyes. He looked sweet and innocent. 'Come on, Sean,' he said pleading, 'I don't start fights, you know that.' Sean looked at Daniel unimpressed.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Kudos: 43





	you're the one that i want, oo-oo-oo, honey

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long... kjhgkjgjkg sorry!!

Sean put the food down and went to stand by the counter next to Hannah. Jake was mopping the floor. He finished and went to the backroom to put it back. The diner was slow before dinner time. Sean glanced at his watch then looked out the window. And right on time, Daniel was riding into the parking lot in his motorcycle. He got off and walked to the door.

The door creaked opened. Daniel strode across the diner. He sat on a seat by the counter. Sean went to stand behind it. Daniel beamed up at him, Sean smiled back. He took out a notepad and pen. 'What can I get you?' he asked. 

'Chicken burg, fries and a choc shake,' Daniel said cheerfully. He took a breath. 'Double cheese and apple juice, buffalo, pepper and soda,' he recited. Sean nodded and wrote it down. He ripped off the paper and turned around to put it on the hook. He rang the bell. Finn appeared by the rectangle hole. He took the paper off the hook and went to stove. Sean could hear a sizzle. Penny appeared and waved. Sean grinned. 

He turned back to Daniel. Daniel had slumped over the counter, arms crossed. The leather jacket was pulled tight around his shoulders. Sean frowned. Daniel's knuckles were bruised. Sean set his hands on the counter and leaned forward. 'What happened to your hands, _enano_?' he asked quietly. 

Daniel tilted his head. He looked up at Sean. 'Got into a fight,' he answered simply. Sean's frown deepened. Daniel uncrossed his arms. He kept his eyes on Sean's face as he curled his hand around Sean's wrist. Daniel rubbed his thumb on the skin. Sean shivered. Daniel's eyes flashed, the edges of his lips quirking up. 

'Did you start the fight or did they?' Sean managed to say. 

'Them,' Daniel said. He widened his eyes. He looked sweet and innocent. 'Come on, Sean,' he said pleading, 'I don't start fights, you know that.' Sean looked at Daniel unimpressed. Daniel's smile didn't falter. The bell rang. He turned around. He took the tray and balanced it carefully on his arm as he put the basket of burger and fries in front of Daniel. 

Daniel dug in. Sean folded his arms and leaned down to rest on them. Daniel finished eating the burger and he reached for the shake. The door opened and minutes later, a group of teenage guys came to stand around him. Daniel rolled his eyes. He looked bored. 

Behind them, Sean could see Hannah and Jake standing up straighter, their eyes wary. Sean shook his head. He looked at who seemed to be the leader. 'Please leave,' he said quietly. The leader didn't glance at him, just snorted. 'Please leave,' Sean repeated coldly. The leader turned to him, opening his mouth. He stopped. Sean stared at the man expressionless. His eyes were angry. 

The leader scoffed and patted the guy across him on the shoulder. He called out to the guys around Daniel and they looked at him. The leader sharply tilted his head towards the door. He got off the seat and walked away, his friends following him. Sean watched them go. The door opened, they went through and the door swung closed behind them. 

Sean knew Daniel was looking at him. Sean turned back to him, meeting his eyes. 'You didn't have to do that,' Daniel said quietly.

Sean looked at Daniel incredulous. 'What are you talking about? Even if you're a punk, I'm still gonna take care of you.' Daniel smiled. Sean looked out the windows. The gang was still in the parking lot. Some of them kept glancing at Daniel. 'They're still here,' Sean said quietly, 'waiting for you to come out.' 

'I could deal with them,' Daniel said softly. His eyes glittered. 

Sean stared at him then sighed. 'Don't hurt them too much,' he said gently, as if it would help, 'I don't want you to get in more trouble after dealing with this trouble.'

Daniel grinned. 'I'll try not to!' he said cheerfully. He got up and sauntered to the door. Sean picked up the basket and cup and put them onto the tray. He went to put it into the other kitchen hole, the one for the dirty dishes. He could hear the door creak open then creak closed. 

He returned to his spot behind the counter. Daniel was walking past the gang and they ran after him. Minutes later, Chris and Sarah Lee drove into the parking lot. They got off their motorcycles, leather jackets shining. Sean shook his head. Daniel and his matching jackets. Another ring of the bell. Sean turned to the hole and took the tray from it. He set the food on the counter. He put the tray back to its place. Hannah nodded at him. Sean went back to where he was.

The door opened. Sarah Lee and Chris walked across the diner. Sarah Lee stopped to hug Jake then kept walking. Their eyes caught the food and they beamed. They sat down on the seats by the counter. 'Hi!' Sarah Lee greeted and Chris waved shyly. Sean smiled at them. 

'Thanks,' Chris said. They reached for the food and dragged them closer. Sean glanced at his wrist. The door opened and Daniel walked in. He looked smug and satisfied. He sat beside Sarah Lee, setting his hands on the counter. His knuckles were bloody. Chris and Sarah Lee looked at him then down at his hands. 

Sean went back to work, Jake joined him. People came in and the sky darkened. Daniel went to sit in a booth and Chris and Sarah Lee joined him. Sean could hear them talk. Later, they went home. Sean glanced at Daniel but couldn't come close. When there was a lull a few orders later, Sean went the kitchen hole and picked up a big paper bag. He went to Daniel's booth. He set the bag on the table. 

Daniel looked up at him. Sean met his eyes. 'This is your dinner. Take it and go home,' he said quietly. Daniel frowned. Sean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, putting his chin on the top of Daniel's head. Daniel laid his head on Sean's chest with a sigh. 'I'll be okay, promise,' Sean said softly, 'so go home.' He let go and stepped back. 'You can think about all the ways you can kick there ass at home,' he added. Daniel snorted. A glint returned to his eyes. Sean smiled. 

Daniel shook his head. He stood up, picked up the bag and walked out. Sean didn't turn to watch him, he looked out the window. Daniel walked to his motorcycle and swung his leg over it. Sean waved and Daniel waved back. Daniel drove out the parking lot.

Sean went back to work. The night passed by in buzz. Hannah nodded to Sean, Cassidy was next to her. Sean blinked then checked his watch. Nine PM damn. He nodded. He went to the staff room and changed his clothes. He picked up his bag and went out of the back door. 

Sean walked to the parking lot and got into his car. He turned on the engine then drove away. The drive back to their house was slow, Sean wasn't gonna rush. He arrived then got out of the car, double-checking if it was locked and he had the keys. He walked to the house then opened the front door. He locked behind him. Sean shrugged off his bag and it hit the floor with a thump.

'Over here,' Daniel called out from the kitchen. Sean went to it. Daniel waved at him from the dinner table. Sean blinked. There were food in front of him. He walked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. There was rice and vegetable stir-fry. 'You cooked?' Sean said surprised. 

'Yeah,' Daniel mumbled. 

Sean smiled at him. 'Thank you,' he said warmly. Daniel lowered his head, looking at the table. Sean ate in silence. Daniel kept glancing at him then his eyes slid away. 'Something wrong?' Sean asked. Daniel shook his head. Daniel was like that for weeks now, looking at him then looking away. Not answering when asked. Maybe Daniel will tell him in time. 

Sean placed the bowl on his plate and put his spoon and fork in it. Daniel's hand shot out. 'I'll do it,' he said quickly. Sean looked at him confused. He let go. Daniel picked the plates up and the chair slid back as he stood up. He dropped the plates in the sink. 

Sean looked at Daniel's back. His shoulders were broader that Sean remembered. He was happy for it but sometimes he missed curling around him, He stood up. Time to shower. He went to the bathroom, taking off his clothes. He stepped into the shower then turned it on. Warm water fell on him. Sean sighed in contentment. He spend several minutes enjoying it then showered. He reached for the towel then stopped. There was no towel there, he kept forgetting to put it there after he showered in the mornings. Sean sighed. 

He slid his hands through his hair and down his arms and legs, trying to slough off as much water as he could. Sean stepped out. He walked across the bathroom and out into the hall. He stomped on the cloth mat by the doorway then went to his room. He stopped. Sean turned. Daniel was on the couch and he was looking at Sean with wide eyes. 

He was slowly turning red. It was a contrast to his blond hair. Cute. Sean turned around and walked quickly to his room. He turned to his closet. He found a towel and pulled it out. He wrapped it around his waist. Daniel appeared in the door way. He said something. Sean hummed in interest. 'There's a towel in the bathroom,' Daniel said loudly. 

'There isn't, I forgot to put my towel there this morning,' Sean said. 

'There is,' Daniel insisted, 'I put your towel there earlier.' 

Sean stared at him. Oh. 'I didn't see it because I didn't look around. I went here right away,' he admitted. He patted down his legs then looked at his closet again. He found underwear, a loose shirt and sweatpants. He put them on and took off the towel. Daniel held out his hand. Sean looked at it blankly. 'Your towel,' Daniel said patiently. 

'Nah,' Sean replied. He walked past Daniel and to the laundry room. He grabbed a hanger then put the towel on it. He hanged it on the clothesline. He went to sit on the couch. Daniel joined him. 

'I wanted to,' Daniel said. Sean looked at him confused. 'I wanted to dry the towel,' Daniel muttered. 

Sean blinked. 'You don't have to, I can do it myself you know,' he answered. 

'I wanted to stay,' Daniel continued, 'I wanted to go home with you.' Sean felt that there was something he was missing. He was good at that apparently. 'Don't say that it's school night or that I needed to do my homework. You said that already,' Daniel pointed out. 

Sean frowned thoughtfully. 'You don't have to wait for me, I'll always come home.' Daniel stared at him impassively. 'I'll always come back to you,' Sean said carefully. That went without saying but it was probably still the wrong answer. 'And you can't stay because you can't?' he asked. 

Daniel kept his eyes on Sean. He sighed then laid his head on Sean's shoulder. 'You're dumb,' he murmured. Sometimes Daniel was forward, sometimes he was shy. It was cute.

'I know,' Sean said, 'I really do.' No one knew that better than him. Daniel was channel hopping. 'You staying out makes me worry and it's nice,' Sean said softly, 'to think about you at home.' Daniel didn't say anything. 'And if you wanted to do something for me, you can stay out of trouble,' Sean added casually. 

'Don't get ahead of yourself,' Daniel mumbled. 

Sean snorted. He smiled. 'Did you do your homework?' he asked. 

'Yes,' Daniel said exasperatedly. 

'Good.' 

They watched a show. It was a drama or at least Sean thought it was a drama. 'I get it,' Daniel said, 'I don't like it but I get it.'

'Okay, _enano_ ,' Sean agreed.

'It's good to think about you at home too,' Daniel admitted, 'but I'm still gonna get in trouble.'

'I figured as much,' Sean said drily. 

'Don't worry. I can take care of myself,' Daniel whispered.

'Just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean I'll stop worrying. Being an older brother is a full time job,' Sean replied, 'I'll worry for the rest of my life.' Daniel didn't answer. He went back to channel hopping. Sean watched the ads and shows fly by. His eyelids felt heavy. He closed them. 

Something shifted. Sean cracked his eye open. He looked at the ceiling. He looked around in confusion. He was in his bed and Daniel was by it. Did Daniel bring him to bed again? He needed to thank him later. Sean rolled over and stuck his head under a pillow. The pillow moved. Sean frowned. Daniel kissed Sean's cheek. 'Love you,' Sean mumbled. 

'Love you too!' Daniel said cheerfully. He put the pillow back. There were footsteps then the creak of the front door opening and closing.


End file.
